metevisionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
MeteVision Song Contest
Entered at least once Never entered, although eligible to do so Entry intended, but later withdrew}} MeteVision Song Contest '''(abbreviated '''MSC), is a song contest on Wikia inspired by the Eurovision Song Contest and among the members of the Mediterranean Broadcasting Union. The current and official MSC developer is the Spanish José Gabriel Ramos. Each country's head of delegation has to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries have to vote for each song to deliver the winner of the edition. About the contest MeteVision Song Contest's name comes from the name of Mediterranean Broadcasting Union, an abbreviation of the name of the sea in which the competition takes place. The first edition started at 10th September. The current supervisor is José Gabriel Ramos. The contest is created for European countries inside the Mediterranean Broadcasting Area. The winner chooses the host city of the next edition. Each member country submits a song to be performed and then casts votes for the other countries songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. Rules Main Rules # To be part on the contest you have to have reserved a country. # The participants may only represent one available country. # The participants must send a song from any singer and sang in any language. # The singer has to be older than 16 years old. # The songs that appeared in previous editions can not be selected. # (Junior) Eurovision songs are not allowed to participate. # The same singer can represent any country unlimited times. # Covers songs from amateurs singers can not participate in the competition. # Voting takes place in the system of the Eurovision Song Contest. 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 point # Voting for your own country is not allowed. # If a country doesn't send its results within the allowed time, it will be disqualified. # The winner will be the one who achieve the most points received from other countries. # The country winner can host the next edition and decide the host city. If it doesn't want, any country can present its application. # Entries with the official videoclip with more than 25.000.000 of views are not permitted. # Present a singer that was born or live in the country, or that has a strong relation with it. All rules http://metevision.fandom.com/es/wiki/Rules Competition Story Debuting Any full member of the MBU is allowed to send a song for the MeteVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Lot of countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: 'Withdrawing' This is the list with the editions in which some countries withdrew from the contest: Returning This is the list with the editions in which some countries returned to the contest: Winners Ranking of countries History Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Winners 3 victories 2 victories 1 victory}} The first edition was won by a french song of Bouchra from Morocco. The same language led again and formed the Top3 in second edition, won by Algeria. The victory of MSC3 was for Portugal with an English song of April Ivy. Algeria was the first country repeating the victory in MSC5, and it was also the first one in winning for the third time in MSC7. In MSC10, Albania won breaking the points and margin record. In MSC12, France won for the second time.